Prendre la main
Prendre la main est le 3ème épisode de la saison 8 de Grey's Anatomy et le 151ème épisode de la série. Résumé Richard démissionne. Owen devient le nouveau Chef de chirurgie. Bailey se montre très froide avec lui et elle en veut à Richard. Alex perd un patient, Cristina se retrouve à faire une appendicectomie et a un trou de mémoire en pleine opération, Jackson ne touche même pas son patient, Meredith réussit brillamment son intervention. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) (crédits uniquement) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *April Kepner (Sarah Drew) *Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Autres *Rob (Ken Weiler) *Lindsay (Jessica Anne Bogart) *Ruth Bennet (Karly Rothenberg) *Sam (Christopher Carrington) *Jason (Lawrence Adimora) *Marlene (Sabrina Perez) *Interne Logan (Jon Schmidt) *Interne 2 (Luke Diliberto) *Interne 3 (Andrea Savopolos) Patients *Ruth Bennet *Patient de pédiatrie *S. Jaffe *Patient d'Arizona *Sam Kenton *Rob Colvin Musiques de l'épisode *'Don't Stop (Color on The Walls)' par Foster The People *'Each Other Brother' par Mozella feat. Tim Myers *'Lost and Found' par Katie Herzig *'Nothing But Time' par Opus Orange *'Rain (Setting Out in The Leaf Boat)' par The Innocence Mission Anecdotes *Le titre original de l'épisode fait référence à la chanson de Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. *Les internes se demandent si les cochons ont un appendice. La réponse, qui n'est pas donnée dans l'épisode, est qu'ils n'en ont pas. *On peut voir Richard Webber porter sa blouse de "Chef de la Chirurgie" alors qu'il a démissionné officiellement au début de l'épisode. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 10,2 M *'France' : 5,24 M *'Canada' : 2,382 M Citations :Arizona Robbins : Vous savez quand on a un enfant on a tout le temps peur de le foutre en l'air d'une manière ou d'une autre. De faire quelque chose, de dire ou de pas dire quelque chose qui risque de le marquer pour toujours. :Jackson Avery : Oui. :Arizona Robbins : Aujourd'hui c'est vous qui allez déterminer ce que sera la vie de ce petit garçon. C'est vous qui allez éviter ou pas qu'on se moque de lui à cause de son physique, qu'il pleure chaque année le jour de la photo de classe. Aujourd'hui vous allez déterminer avec qui il ira au bal du lycée, avec qui il va se marier, et même si il a des chances de se marier tout court, ou si il risque de mourir seul, défiguré, mal aimé. Vous voulez que j'appelle Sloan ? ---- :Owen Hunt : Dr Bailey, attendez, s'il vous plait. J'ai été soldat, et j'ai appris que la valeur d'un chef dépend très largement de celle de ses hommes. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs éléments de notre équipe et je voudrais juste m'assurer que vous êtes... que je vous ai à mes côtés. :Miranda Bailey : Vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher ? :Owen Hunt : Non. :Miranda Bailey : Ce sont mes performances en tant que professionnelle qui vous poussent à me demander ça ? :Owen Hunt : J'ai... Non. :Miranda Bailey : Vous voulez juste que je vous apprécie alors ? :Owen Hunt : Quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! :Miranda Bailey : Vous êtes sûr ? :Owen Hunt : ... Au revoir Docteur Bailey. ---- :Meredith Grey : On n'aurait jamais dû aller au bloc ensemble aujourd'hui. :Derek Shepherd : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? :Meredith Grey : On n'est plus une équipe. Ni ici ni au bloc. Avant de récupérer Zola, si on la récupère, il faut qu'on parle et qu'on sache si on peut réparer ça. Si on peut être ensemble tout court. Alors c'est le moment de vider ton sac. :Derek Shepherd : Non désolé. Je peux pas sinon je vais dire des choses que- :Meredith Grey : Oh arrête, vas-y c'est bon. Quoi que t'aies à dire on peut en parler, je suis capable d'assumer les conséquences de ce que j'ai fait. :Derek Shepherd : Ne parles pas de conséquences, t'as jamais assumé quoi que ce soit dans ta vie. Ça t'a rien coûté cet échange de dossier, t'en as pas pâti une seule seconde. :Meredith Grey : C'est pas vrai Derek. :Derek Shepherd : Il y a des gens autour de toi qui ont perdu leur boulot, leur réputation. :Meredith Grey : Et j'ai perdu Zola. :Derek Shepherd : Je l'ai perdue aussi ! Parce que t'as pas réfléchi. Tu réfléchis pas. Tu fonces la tête la première sans te demander où tu vas ni qui tu risques de démolir au passage. :Meredith Grey : Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie mais faut pas tout mélanger. Au moment où j'ai fait ça Zola était pas entrée dans notre vie. J'ai changé depuis. :Derek Shepherd : Si t'avais changé, t'aurais pas enlevé le bébé, Meredith. :Meredith Grey : Oh je t'ai dit pourquoi je l'avais fait, qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi, que je te dise que je suis désolée ? :Derek Shepherd : Que tu le sois, pas que tu le dises ! :Meredith Grey : Evidemment que je suis désolée ! :Derek Shepherd : T'as recommencé au bloc aujourd'hui. :Meredith Grey : Quoi ? J'ai réussi mon intervention, j'ai assuré ! :Derek Shepherd : Tu t'es entêtée, t'as refusé de m'écouter ! :Meredith Grey : Parce que j'avais pas besoin de t'écouter, c'est tout ! Je savais ce que je faisais, j'ai eu raison de le faire ! C'est toi qui a pas confiance en moi. :Derek Shepherd : Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi ? Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance ? Tu m'as fait perdre mon essai, t'as freiné ma carrière, t'as failli bousiller la tienne et t'as bousillé celle de Richard. J'ai aucune raison d'avoir confiance en toi. :Meredith Grey : Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? :Derek Shepherd : A cause de ça ! (il montre le bout de papier) Parce que je me suis engagé. J'ai promis de ne pas m'enfuir. J'ai promis de toujours t'aimer. :Meredith Grey : Même quand tu me supportes pas. :Derek Shepherd : Même quand je te supporte pas. Je fais ce que je peux Meredith, je fais tout ce que je peux mais tu me facilites pas la tâche. :Meredith Grey : D'accord, je comprends. Oui, on s'est fait une promesse, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'oblige pas à la tenir. Pas si ça te demande un tel effort. Pas si on a une fille et que t'as pas confiance en moi pour- :Derek Shepherd : Si, pour ça j'ai confiance en toi. :Meredith Grey : Mais tu viens de dire que j'avais- :Derek Shepherd : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que t'as emmené Zola pour la protéger. Je sais que t'as truqué l'essai pour Adele et Richard. T'as failli prendre une balle pour moi. Je sais pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. :Meredith Grey : Et c'est pour ça que tu me supportes pas. :Derek Shepherd : Voilà. Galerie Episode 8x03-1.png 8x03-2.png 8x03-3.png 8x03-4.png 8x03-5.png 8x03-6.png 8x03-7.png 8x03-8.jpg 8x03-9.jpg 8x03-11.jpg ---- en:Take the Lead Catégorie:Saison 8 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations